Miori Okuda
Miori Okuda (おくだミオリ, Okuda Miori, née 'Adakichi '(仇吉)) was a prominent sensor type kunoichi, a diplomat, and a member of the famous Red Reapers during the war-torn era. At the age of seventeen, after her defection, she informally joined the Senju Clan. Background Early Childhood Wip Senju-Uzumaki Alliance Wip Red Reapers Period Wip Warring States Era Wip Founding of Konohagakure Wip Red Reapers' Assault on Konohagakure Wip First Shinobi World War Wip Death Wip Personality - to be added soon - Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Life Force and Chakra Abilities Wip Fūinjutsu Wip Nature Release Wip Medical Ninjutsu Wip Intelligence Wip Sensory Perception Wip Other Skills Wip Part II Wip Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Wip Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Wip Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Wip Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Wip Blank Period Wip Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise Wip Movies Wip The Last: Naruto the Movie Wip Trivia *Okuda (奥田, Okuda) is a Japanese surname. Its meaning can depend on the kanji combinations. In this case, Okuda (奥田, okuda) is formed by the kanji for "inner part, inside" (奥, oku) and the kanji for "rice field" (田, da). Miori's name is derived from the kanji for "to look after (medically), to take care of, to examine" (看る, miru). Miori's maiden name, Adakichi (仇吉, Adakichi) consists of the kanji for "revenge, enemy, resentment" (仇, ada) and the kanji for "good fortune, good luck" (吉, kichi). *Miori didn't use Uzumaki (渦巻, Uzumaki) as her last name, even though her family was a part of the clan. *Miori Okuda and Minori Kuroda were often mistaken by numerous people, because of the similarity between their first and their last names. Both of their first names start with mi- and ended with -ri, and their last names end with -da. Even famous individuals, such as Madara Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi, couldn't properly tell them apart. *According to the historical data, Miori and Minori were not related by blood, even though Minori related to Ashina Uzumaki. However, their relationship and Ashina's was never stated whether it was political or by blood. *It is confirmed that Kushina Uzumaki and Miori Okuda share a distant relationship. *The Okuda Family (奥田家族, Okuda Kazoku) was the main governing branch of the Uzumaki Clan during the war-torn era. Its members were often chosen as diplomats and rarely were trained into becoming shinobi. When the Uzumaki clan and the Senju Clan started interacting, most of the Okuda family members eventually began deserting for various reasons. Rumors state that there was a short period of internal political crisis (争い, arasoi), where the Uzumaki clan itself had conflicts with the Okuda family and two other families which didn't relate to the clan. Miori was one of the few individuals who were sent on their own will. *Miori never knew Mito Uzumaki. The two often happened to interact, but never got to know each other, even though they were second cousins. *According to the databook(s): **Miori's favorite food(s) was(were) apples and meat. She was allergic to honey, fish and soy. **Miori's favorite color was white. **Miori had only two severe fractures during her lifetime. The first one was when she broke her left arm during a fight at the age of thirteen. The second one was when she almost broke her neck during a training session at the age of twenty-two. **Miori suffered from low blood pressure and C7 cervical radiculopaty. **Miori's favorite word was "endure" (耐える, taeru). **Miori's favorite phrase was "Who can see in the future?" (一寸先は闇, Issun saki wa yami), which can be translated also as "Expect the unexpected". **Miori specialized in only two areas: sealing techniques and taijutsu. Any other techniques were additional and were either below or on average level. **Miori wished to fight at least one Red Reapers member of the second branch, like Kirara or Kippei. *According to recent data, Miori was almost four years younger than Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju; a month older than Tobirama Senju and a year and a month older than Izuna Uchiha; two years younger than Mito Uzumaki. The exact age of her death is unknown, but it is accepted that she probably was around her late twenties or the beginning of her thirties. *Miori was Danzō Shimura and Hiruzen Sarutobi's mentor for a while. She was also aware of Kagami Uchiha's abilities. *Most of the Uchiha Clan members genuinely respected Miori, seen when Madara Uchiha acknowledged her diplomatic and fūinjutsu skills during the warring states era. *Miori's moniker "Heiress of Kagura-sama" (神楽様の相続人, Kagura-sama no sōzokujin) has nothing to do with Karin's Mind's Eye of the Kagura. According to the historical sources, this moniker was given to certain members of the Okuda family and/or the Uzumaki clan who were capable of producing the extremely durable chakra chains, the Adamantine Sealing Chains, as well as use them in combats. *Miori couldn't sense negative or positive emotions but she could easily detect killing intent. *Miori's father was supposedly a Senju Clan member. *Miyoha Hagiwara showed an impressive knowledge on Miori's past. During the Fourth Shinobi World War when Miori was reincarnated, Miyoha and Nagaya Okamoto were one of the few individuals, along with Sakura Haruno, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, who recognized her immediately. **Oboro, Akari Nii and Kirara were also reincarnated. *According to Tsunade, Miori was one of the few individuals who Tobirama Senju trusted. It is widely argued whether the two were engaged or had something in common. *Naokatsu Uzumaki didn't relate to Miori by blood. He was adopted by her father, whose name is not known, and was later given the right to live in Uzushiogakure. Naokatsu's origins were probably from the Land of Water. *Miori Okuda shared an unknown kinship with the then water daimyō through her mother, Kanna. If the same logic is followed here, this would mean that Miori's origin has nothing to do with the Land of Whirlpools. *Hiruzen Sarutobi often and jokingly described Miori as "too quiet to be a shinobi", as she was with, according to his words, a far more different approach than this of his sensei. *Sakura Haruno was very familiar with Miori's activities as a medical-nin during the war-torn era. Minato Namikaze was also aware of Miori's abilities when he studied the Uzumaki clan techniques. Reference Character belongs here to @Eirasamix and to @eiraoix on Fanfiction.net. Any additional info is taken from the Narutopedia, Wikipedia, and the free Internet. Category:DRAFT